


Certain Things

by MarvelRunner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelRunner/pseuds/MarvelRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shots collection]<br/>Pietro and Skye met during a war, against Hydra, after the one against Ultron.<br/>What they became was intended to last long, but Skye just can't hang out with an Avenger, and she has orders: 'your identity must be kept secret'.<br/>These are Pietro and Skye trying to find a way to get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Things

**1\. Orders**

«Thought you stopped living in the past.»  
Skye turned around, just to see Pietro resting at the door, with his arms folded to his chest.  
«I did» she replied, skimming a picture inside her locker. It portrayed them embraced on a couch at the Avengers Tower. Suddenly she felt like she needed to prove something, to herself and to him. She took it and ripped it, then she threw it in her locker. «What're you doing here?»  
She was upset, frustrated. That feeling was becoming an integrated part of her being.  
«You know you don't have to, right? I mean-»  
«I have orders.»  
Skye tried to get out of there, but he grabbed her for her wrist. That wasn't right: them two running after each other again and again.  
«Skye» he implored. «We've lost too much. Don't want to lose you too.»  
She broke free of his grip. «Go back where you came from. It's over. Deal with it.»  
She started walking to go away, from the locker room and from him, _her past.  
Because it was all about orders, but her heart begged her to ignore them._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked this flashfic. If you did please tell me what you think about it, I'd be really grateful.  
> "See" you soon with the next OS,  
> Alex


End file.
